Diana Marie Viccars
is a character from Septimo Diana is a Medic upon the Septimo Ship. She works in the infirmary and can normally be found bounding around the deck demanding the crew make her odd taste in smoothies. With a creepy interest in bugs and the dead, this woman is often commented on as being the 'Crazy Lady' - The horns and animal abnormality's also adding to her wonder. Personality Diana, once being closed of and distant at the beginning of her Septimo debut, has came out of her shell to portray a bubbly and hyperactive individual with the want to annoy. In the past, she has let her illness get the better of her. And though now she feels part of a community she cant help but feel under powered and feels like many persons look down at her for her multiple in-capabilities. If you approach her first, she is friendly and up for a conversation with any. Forming a friendship with her is rather easy seems as she is accepting of everyone and her kind and gentle nature. Once friends with her, she will happily talk and approach the other first. To a outside view it is said that Diana is seen as hyperactive and annoying. Beliefs Her parents Religion '- She holds no strong beliefs, however her adoptive parents were incredibly religious, they would have her pray to the god of healing, god of luck and Data nightly, in hopes for her to be at full health. She still prays this way, and believes that if she keeps it up, maybe the gods will have mercy upon her. '''Que Sera Sera '- What ever will be will be. Diana is aware she is going to pass, so she goes though like with the motto, treat every day as if it is your last. '''Hobbies Bug Collecting '''- '''Death - 'Vulnerability/Fears' Depression and Anxiety '- Due to her physical illness, Diana suffers mentally also. Depression and Anxiety can take a massive toll on the girl as she can quickly believe the world is against her. As she in no use in fights that consist of large groups of people, she often feels worthless to the septimo and all in all her mental state falters due to such. '''Takes all to Heart '- She is a fragile girl, and struggles to take abuse or harsh comments dirested at her. She often feels like comments directed at her are said in truth and sincerity. As a result, she often gets down and can sink into depression if she feels verbally attacked. '''Pain threshold How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' Chimera - Killing tenancies '- '''Illustrator and story writing '- '''Appearance Physique Diana is a sickly individual, said to only weigh 8-9 stone even though she measures a full 5'10". She has long wavy blonde hair what she normally wears up in a variety of hair-do's and bright mint-green eyes. She also has two small antlers that protrude from the top of her head, a trait adopted from her father, Alex. Diana is a medically enhanced Chimera. Due to this she has a canine-like tail and ears along with other adaptations like pointed teeth that can cut flesh if intended, much like a wolfs jaw. Despite these inhuman features, she still holds a humanoid frame and skull. Attire Diana wears brown colour attire but more commonly covers her outfits in fur mantles and pelts. Other death-related charms can be found on the woman, from jewellery made from bone to bird skulls on her fingers. She also wears a bracelet with bugs encrusted in amber on her wrist and has decorative gold nails. Diana normally carries small needles and daggers on her at all times, keeping these in her garter under her skirt. Voice Not compulsory, but you may want to describe their voice. Combat Diana is skilled with short attacks involving daggers and needles. Although her combat skills do not stretch farther than this, she is useful or sneak attacks and can be a useful assassin should her target not be overpowered or a user of magic Inhuman Advancement - Chimera benefits * Speed and Agility - * Flexibility - * Sharp teeth and strong jaw - * Heightened senses - * Enhanced hand-eye coordination - Weapons Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Raised is middle class she received a decent home-school tutor who helped her with most of her knowledge. Over all she has the upper end of a human's average IQ even if she does show ditsy moments. 'Languages' * Albanian * Hazalian * Lyranic * Somali * Oryzian * Ashian 'Medical Knowledge' Studying under doctors have had Diana know extreme medical knowledge. She knows about human anatomy and the functions of the human body and holds a extreme interest in knowing more. First Aid '- Growing up around doctors and hospital her whole life. Diana has vast medical knowledge and is able to form multiple first aid and CPR techniques. '''Surgery '- With her medical knowledge, she can preform fast and efficient surgery on another. Amputations and Organ removal being the two types of surgery she excels in most. '''Seamstress She has the ability to sew and knit. Her skills go as far to the point she makes her own dresses and boots. 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? Not compulsory. 'Inventory' What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Not compulsory Biography Background Early life Born with Liver Failure and severe anaemia she was adopted at the young age of 4, she has only known her adoptive parents and called them as her own. The older brother, Charles, was babysitting at the time of the parents disappearance. After they failed to return he bundled Diana up and put her in a basket, leaving her at the workhouse. The person to find the young baby was Lesley Dupree, the young woman who worked with the public health organisations was overlooking the workhouse and upon leaving she picked up the young baby. Charles had left a note with the words. “My little sister Diana. She is sick and mama and papa did't come home. I am safe. But cannot look after my sister. Please if you find her, look after her. Charles Viccars.” Charles took to the streets and has not been heard of since, however it was documented he was in Scorpias original crew until the switch of hands. Diana lived with the Duprees, a married middle class couple whos income was only a few thousand off being grouped as upperclass, so she was raised in a decent household and had decent medical care. Meeting her doctor, Nicholas When Diana was 12 they hired young Nicholas Thompson, age 24 at the time to look after Diana in her young years. The friendship and company done her good and it wasn't a long time until she was convinced into a social life. When the Duprees were out, Nick would show her to different hang out points, take her to the theatre, show her around bars, and for once Diana was able to let her hear down and act like a teenage girl. On one occasion she even went to sleep with a male a few years older then herself, when in the back of the local pub where they had met a few months in advance, Just after Diana released her corset, her lungs gave out and she hit a ill state. The male she was with, confused by the young woman's asthmatic attack panics and left her, saying to Nick upon his leaving though the pub “I don't want anything to do with the sick little freak.” Hearing the words brought the 17 year old Diana to shock and before Nick could reach her she passed out. Sliding his shirt around her he carried her home where he faced the Duprees, home early from business. Catching the wrong end of the stick Nicholas was thrown out of his caring job and was left with a bad review. Diana awoke to the news that her only true friend she had made was thrown out, and no matter how much she tried to justify it to her parents, the pair were to protective to see the light. Diana fell even more sick and over the years grew more oblivious of the outside world. Joining the Septimo For 9 years she was in and out of hospitals, but never attempted to socialise. She wrote in secret to Nick, and upon hearing he was on the Septimo ship, she soon convinced the father to let her onboard the ship to see the world. The only condition was, the father had to meet the captain Kura-Skye and have her keep strict care of Diana. This being the reason Kura is so strict to keep Diana at bay in the ship and the reasons of why Kura appears as a over-protective parent to Diana. Felix was the first friend she met upon septimo and enjoys his company, the boy reminding her of a young Nicholas. Sapphire the Gentle and Sami being her only other friends on the ship. Sapphire having given her a green hair-band that she finds a way to wear with every daily outfit. Even though she has obvious feelings for Nicholas, the emotion there is not romantic ones, and just a want to be around the others company. She is against romantic intentions, knowing that in little years she will pass a death and she doesn't want to leave behind many saddened feelings. Because of this, she will never feel love or romantic intention unless another is to tell her she should have no worries, as the only label she will personally take to her grave, is the label of a “freak". 'First Appearance' Nice to have this however it is not compulsory. :) Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Alex Kimi Stephen & Lesley Dupree Brother Charles Viccars 'Children' Rava 'Friends' Venus Vincent Nicholas Ezekiel Rover 'Pets' Ritz Mr Snippy 'Notable others' Abel Kura Matthew Sapphire Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be?